


Tension

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Emotional, Heavy - Freeform, I am a bad person, I broke my son, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty is fed up with Rick's bitch-ass emotions. Something has to give.Part 12 of my series about C-137cest





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This feels rough. And if you don't think it's up to snuff compared to my usual stuff that's okay. I don't think it is either. But I want to put it out there because it's still pretty good. I don't know what to add right now. But I'll let it sit and come back to it. That usually helps me realize what's missing.

Rick and Morty were drifting apart.  
They had been for about a month now.

The sex was gone.

After not being able to reconcile their growing rift they had sex a few more times until Rick sort of just, stopped. Morty would ask him if he wanted to fool around. It was always: 'Not tonight, buddy.' Or 'not right now, I'm busy'.  
At first Morty was just despondent about it all. But as the days passed, Morty was becoming more and more furious about the whole thing.  
Rick had been drinking, a lot. When they went on adventures Rick was cold and begrudging. It was unbearable.  
In only a month Rick and Morty's relationship had dissolved into nothing. Dissolved into something worse than nothing. It was if it had never been. But it still left an extremely painful, uncomfortable rift between them.  
Rick had gone back to 'regular Rick' albeit the increased drinking and drugs.

He was trying to numb himself again but it wasn't working like it used to. His emotions were still there, stronger than ever before and he was trying to drink and shoot them away just like he used to. He couldn't quite manage it.  
His emotions still trickled out, especially irritation and anger.  
Even worse, he was still banning Morty from going on certain adventures with him.

Morty was pissed. If he really didn't care anymore, which he knew he did. But what did it matter anymore. As painful as it was to be around him, it was infinitely worse being alone. He just wanted to go with him.  
“Plleease let me go with you!”

Rick practically ignored him, packing things into his pockets and staring at a switch-blade before deciding he didn't need it.  
“No.”  
He stumbled on his feet. He was super wasted. He'd been drinking; yet again.

In fact he'd regained all his old habits. The drinking, the drugs, the sex.  
The sex part did hurt Morty but not nearly as much as the emotional distance. It really was ruining him.

Rick took a swig from his flask and belched.

“Cmon let me go I can do this! I'm not a baby anymore.”

“No Mouuurty.”

“LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!”

Rick turned to look at him with disdain, his jaw clenching.  
“No.”

Morty closed his eyes and let out a frustrated yell.  
“AUUUGH!! LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU DAMMIT, LET ME HELP YOU! PLEASE!! I WANNA GO!” Morty had snapped, the cord exploding into fibers and tearing itself in two.

Morty was pleading now, holding back tears. It felt like all the feelings of resentment and frustration he had been harboring the last month were tumbling out.

Rick had turned away again.  
“I don't need you.”

“YOU'RE LYING!!”

“I don't need anyone.”  
His voice was toneless.

Morty stood with his fists clenching and unclenching. He was so angry, so tired, so despondent. He promised himself he’d never say it. It would annihilate Rick. But it didn’t matter anymore. He was already so broken inside from not being with him. From being detached and having to act like the last divine few months of his life had never happened that he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I LOVE you, you old son-of-a-bitch!”

Rick flinched and winced like Morty had slapped him. Like he’d been shot through the heart and physically and mentally, for Rick it probably did feel like that. All the terrible things that the word meant for him.  
The old man’s brow rose and furrowed and his mouth became a thin line. The word was like poison to him. He looked like an abused puppy that had gotten beaten one too many times.

Oh well. Too bad.

“I know you don’t wanna hear it. That you can’t hear it. It doesn’t matter anymore because I’ve been yearning to say it so badly that I can’t stand it anymore and YOU NEED TO HEAR IT!! Every time I look at you I wanna scream it in your old, fucking face! You like to think that you don’t matter to anyone but you’re so wrong and you KNOW IT! You can’t keep running away from it because you CAN’T HANDLE IT!! You’re a fucking baby when it comes to stuff like this. Like a baby with no arms and no legs and I’m tired of it!”  
Tears streamed down his face and his nose ran but his eyes were livid and unforgiving.

“You’re RIPPING MY HEART TO SHREDS you stupid asshole! I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. I don’t even know why I keep going! Maybe it’s because I’m hoping that there’s some sliver some hint of a chance that you’ll take me back and stop being so weak!”  
His eyes were full of scorn.

“But no, and because Rick doesn’t care about anyone but himself I have to pretend that nothing ever happened and that you never even loved me in the first place. That all this time our relationship has been a fantasy. A treasure that I never thought I could hope to have. Something I needed so desperately and so deeply that I could never even imagine something could be so wonderful.”  
He was crying again now, sniffling as he spoke.

“I loved you so much that I felt like when we were apart even for a day I thought I might die. I miss you. I need you so much. You’re the only thing in my life that I can really trust and count on. I fucking need you, you, stupid, selfish old bastard.”  
His voice was cracking. He was sobbing. He could barely force the words out. They hurt so much. He pulled himself together enough to stop crying but he was still shaking.

“And I know you need me too. I remember the way you used to look at me. When it had only been a few hours since we’d seen each other. I saw the happiness in your eyes when I’d come home from school. You couldn’t wait to see me. You need me and love me just as much as I love you, maybe even more because I take you the way you are when NO ONE else will. I love you with everything I have. I love you so much that I would die in a heartbeat for you. I wouldn’t think twice and you would do the same for me. Hell you would have before any of this even happened. You even tried to.  
I don’t care about the things you’ve done. I KNOW you’re a fucking monster who’s destroyed and twisted so many lives that you should be tortured for all eternity for what you’ve done.  
But I don’t even care at all about that. Because to me, you’ve given me everything I ever wanted and things I didn’t even dare hope to want. What we had was fucked up and beautiful and raw and REAL!  
I don’t want it to be a lie! I want it to be just us again. I need you to try for me before I kill myself from how much it hurts to be without you.”  
His voice was shrill.

“You have to try for me, Rick! You have to try again for us! We’ll fucking DIE without each other!”  
Morty sobbed again, crying as he yelled.

“We NEED to be together, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT, YOU DUMB FUCK?!”

Rick’s face was frozen in despair the entire time while Morty spoke. With every word, his eyes became more and more desperate. Desperate to be away from this situation with every fiber of his being. He was destroyed inside by it. A blackened husk. All that was left was pain. Just pure, unforgiving pain.  
He stood there, his chest heaving, his breaths shaky like he was trying his damnedest to hold back so many tears. And he was.

“WELL! Don’t you have-have anything to say!? NOTHING!? I-I-I NEED YOU TO TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!! YOU FUCKING LOVE ME YOU FUCKER!! YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN BE WITH ME BECAUSE OF WHAT IT DOES TO YOU!!”  
Morty sobbed and scrubbed his eyes before he strode over to him and grabbed him, shaking him hard.  
“TALK TO ME, YOU OLD FUCK!!”

Rick just looked down at him with that same expression. The only reaction being a hiccup of a sob that he held back.

Morty let go of him, disgusted at his lack of emotional fortitude. To be taken down by something he considered so mundane.

“Fine. Then fuck you. Fuck all your shit.”

He made his way over to the shelves lining the wall of the garage.

“See this? You don’t give a fuck about me, I don’t give a fuck about you.”

With his face full of disdain he shoved the shelf over. All the gadgets and devices that Rick had collected, even killed thousands for, smashed on the concrete floor. There would be some that could never be repaired or recovered. Morty even stomped on a few. Than he looked to Rick. There was no way he would just let this happen.

Rick still didn’t react.

With a scream of rage Morty repeated the action and even swiped everything on his desks to the ground until it was littered, until the whole room was destroyed.

Morty than walked over to Rick and viciously snatched the portal gun from his hand. With cold, dead eyes he shot a portal.  
Before he made his way through it, without looking back he said, his voice trembling:  
“Fuck you, Rick.”

The portal closed and Rick stood there for a minute, still not moving.  
Than slowly he sagged, his breaths becoming more shaky and uneven. He shuddered hard and tears began course down his face.

Staring at the wall, he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. He cried like he’d never cried before. Not when his wife died, not when he had to leave Beth as a child for fear of destroying her happiness.  
Because this time he had let the only thing go that could have saved him, that could have fixed him if only he'd let it.

After a while, eyes frantic, filled with agony, he got shakily to his feet and grabbed a gun from the ground and put it to his forehead with a trembling hand, finger on the trigger.  
He panted for a moment before dropping it and sobbing on his hands and knees.


End file.
